Without a Trace
by wannabelabrat
Summary: A crossover between Without a Trace and Strong Medicine. When Lu's son goes missing, the FBI steps in to help. Chapter 3 up!
1. Default Chapter

Title:Without A Trace

Author: Wannabe lab rat

Rating: PG for now

Spoilers: Strong Med: I believe it's from the episode "Positive" WaT: "N&D II and Fallout I, II"

Pairing: Maybe a little Jack/Sam. Not too much, in case no WaT fans actually read this.

Summary: Strong Medicine and Without a Trace crossover. Lu's son disappears and it's up to New York's finest FBI agents to find him.

A/N: Okay, this is my first Strong Medicine story. I was going to try out a different fandom, but with my current Without a Trace obsession, I was afraid that I would never finish this. So...I'm going to try a crossover, (my first ever). If it's bad, PLEASE let me know so that I can take it down! This takes place before Marc leaves for college. I'm sorry for the first part, I have a hard time writing one sided dialogue!

Prologue:

February 20, 2003. 9:15 PM

Pennsylvania

"Yeah... Okay mom," Marc murmured into the receiver. He studied the muted TV as his mother continued. "Okay... I will. No, I'm not watching TV, I'm doing my trig homework! Okay... Yeah, um, Tuesday, I think..." Marc sighed. "Yeah, alright. Don't worry! I'll see you later!" Marc quickly hung up the phone before his mother could say anything else. He turned up the volume on the TV, just in time to watch the winning basket for the All-Star Basketball game. "Sweet!" he exclaimed before turning off the TV.

Marc stopped in the kitchen and grabbed a slice of leftover pizza, making sure to leave a piece for Lu when she got home from the clinic. He grabbed the phone and dialed a number. "Hey Jami, what are you up to?" He listened for a minute, "Me? Oh, I've just been trying to do this math... I don't get it at all... I was wondering if I could come over, and you could help me with it. Okay, great... I'll be there in a half an hour," Marc grinned as he gathered up his backpack and car keys. He scribbled a note for his mom, telling her he'd be back later and that there was pizza in the fridge, before running out the door.

February 21, 2003 8:00 AM

New York

11 hours missing

"Hey Samantha," Martin smiled as Samantha passed his desk.

"Morning!" she called to him and Danny before hurrying to her desk.

"What are you so cheerful about?" Danny asked, "Good night last night?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Who's the lucky?" he asked. Samantha glared at him.

"What? Do you tape everything I say to you?" She asked with a grin. "Besides, I don't kiss and tell. You know that!" Samantha flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder and sat down at her desk.

"Morning guys!" Jack Malone called as he entered the bullpen. "We've got a fresh case." The three younger agents looked at each other before following Jack to the whiteboard. "This is Marc Delgado, 18. Missing for 11 hours." He narrated, hanging up the boy's senior picture.

"Martin, you don't have plans this week, do you?" Jack asked.

"Just work. Why?"

Jack handed him a plane ticket, "Road trip."

Martin looked at the ticket, "Philly?" He looked up in confusion.

"Take Danny with you." Jack handed the remaining ticket to Danny.

"Why me?" Danny asked, sneaking a glance at a disappointed Samantha.

"Stop whining. Samantha will follow in a while. I may need someone to go undercover. I don't want her being seen before that."

"Why does she get to go undercover?" Danny asked. "She doesn't have the best luck, if you know what I mean!" Samantha's eyes widened and she glared at her colleague.

"Because. I've been talking to the police there, the mom works at a women's clinic. She's actually had someone attack her son before."

"So we have a suspect?" Martin asked.

"No. But if we find this is job-related, we'll need Samantha to work at the clinic," Jack said.

Danny and Martin stood up and started to leave. "Well, at least if something happens, she'll already be in a hospital," Martin teased. He and Danny laughed as they left the office.

TBC

A/N: Sorry, this is just a short teaser chapter. I also have to say that I currently don't have a TV, and I haven't watched Strong Medicine in 3 months! If something isn't accurate, please review and I will fix it ASAP! Sorry if the dates are off, I just need them for the WaT part. Please review. The good, the bad... I want to know! Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I'm trying to keep this as in character for both shows as possible. I'm trying to make WaT fans out of Strong Medicine fans and vise-versa!

Spoilers: Strong Medicine: Episodes "Rape Kit" and possibly "Trauma"

Chapter 2

February 21, 2003 2:00 PM

Philadelphia, PA

17 hours missing

Danny and Martin hurried down the corridors of Rittenhouse Women's Health Center.

"Hey! Where do you think you are going?" Danny turned around and flashed his badge to Lana, the receptionist.

"FBI. We need to talk to Dr. Delgado," Martin said, coming up behind Danny.

"She's in her office, but you can't go in. She's with a patient."

Martin and Danny exchanged looks, "She's seeing patients 15 hours after her son disappears?" Martin asked skeptically.

"17 hours," Danny said, "Well, Miss...?"

"Hawkins. Lana Hawkins," She stood up and placed a hand on her hip while wagging her pink fluffy pen at the agents. "You can wait over there!" She gestured to the waiting room with the pen.

"I'd rather talk to you," Danny said with a smile. Lana sat down.

"Well, since you know my name, what's yours?"

"I'm Agent Taylor. This is Agent Fitzgerald."

"Hi," Martin said quietly, "So, you know the boy?"

"Yes, he comes around quite a bit. He's such a sweetheart. I can't imagine who would want to hurt him!"

"How is he in school? Friends? Sports? Girls? Is he very popular?" Martin started firing questions at the receptionist.

"Good student, Lu makes sure of that-"

"Lu?" Danny asked.

"Luisa Delgado. Who are you?" Danny turned around and saw the petite doctor.

"Agent Danny Taylor. FBI. This is Agent Fitzgerald. We're here about Marc."

"Oh, God. Sorry... Come on," Lu gestured for them to come into her office. They followed her in and she shut the door.

"Dr. Delgado- what can you tell me about last night?"

"Well, I called my son from work. About 9. I wanted to make sure that he got his homework done and didn't spend all night in front of the TV. You know how kids are."

"Did he seem alright?"

"He seemed like he was in a hurry to get me off the phone. He just didn't want me to miss too much of the game."

"Martin, we'll need phone records. Incoming and outgoing," Danny said, turning to his colleague.

"I'm on it," Martin stood up.

"What? You don't believe me?" Lu asked, eyes wide.

"Look, you may not have been the only person to call your son. Plus, if he was in trouble, he might have tried to call someone," Danny pointed out.

"You're right."

"How did the house look? When you got home? Any signs of forced entry?"

"No. He had just written a note, saying he'd be home later, and he never showed up. He's always been a good kid."

"What's his curfew?"

Lu sighed, "We have a deal. He let's me know where he's going and who he's going to be with. As long as he is home at a decent hour... I figured that since he was going to be going to college soon, it might be a good lesson. I'm not going to be there to watch over him next year."

"Okay. Now here's the hard part. Do you know of anyone who might want to harm him? Either school, work... Anything?"

"No! He's well liked at school, and he doesn't work."

"What about through your work?"

"I- I don't know," Lu closed her eyes for a minute, "Wait... Last month. I had a patient who passed away on the operating table."

"I'll need that file," Danny said. Lu looked pensive. "Doctor/patient privilege doesn't extend post-mortem," he reminded her.

"Yeah. I'll get it for you." Lu stood up.

"Miss Hawkins said that your son comes around often. I'll want to talk to others who know him, who know your patients."

"Okay. I'll page Peter for you." Lu sighed, "Do you think you'll find him? Alive?"

Danny paused at the door. "We'll find him."

New York

3:00

"Hear from the guys?" Jack turned around and saw Samantha standing in the doorway.

"Not yet." Jack turned back around to stare at the timeline on the dry erase board.

"I pulled reports for all violent crimes in the area. 10 mile radius."

"Anything of interest?"

"I don't know yet." Samantha sat down at a table and started separating piles of papers. "I'm not even halfway through."

"You eat yet?" he asked.

"No, I'm okay," Samantha tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Hey, look at this."

"What?" Jack walked around and stood behind Samantha, leaning over her shoulder.

"Dr. Delgado filed a police report, a couple years ago. She was raped. If he's not in jail, he could be a suspect."

Jack looked hesitant, "I don't know... Call Danny, but don't hold your breath." Jack took a step back and watched as Samantha pulled out her cell phone. "Let me talk to him after you do." He whispered.

"Hey... See what you can find out about Rand Kilner. K-I-L-N-E-R... Yeah. Okay... Hang on a second," She handed the phone to Jack. Samantha smiled as she watched the Senior Agent talk to Danny.

"Okay. Well, keep me posted," Jack said as he hung up. He walked over to the white board.

"Did they find something?" Samantha watched as Jack grabbed a marker and added:

9:30 PM. CALLS 'GIRLFRIEND'

"Well, this just got more interesting," Samantha noted.

"Maybe he calls to say good night. Could mean nothing."

"Could mean everything," Samantha said.

TBC!

Okay, this has to be the fastest I've ever gotten a chapter out! Please review... Also... If anyone saw the episode where spoiler returns, PLEASE e-mail me! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I was re-reading what I had posted last. I had accidentally omitted a word in the Author's note. It was supposed to read: Spoiler Please e-mail me if you've seen the episode where Kilner returns. I can't remember what happened to him in that one. (I think he was okay, but…) End of spoiler Hope you like this next chapter! It's been 2 months since I've gotten to watch Strong Medicine, and only 3 more days, and I'll get to watch 2 episodes!  Sorry for the delay in posting! Hope you like!

Chapter 3

February 21, 2003 9:00

Philadelphia

24 hours missing

"Thanks," Danny smiled as Lu handed him a cup of coffee. Lu sat on the couch across from him and sighed.

"Have you gotten any leads yet?"

"Well, Martin's working on it." Danny turned back to the equipment covering the table. He made sure it was working and smiled, "We'll have a much better lead, if we get a ransom call. With you being a Doctor…"

Lu shook her head, "I run a free clinic. It doesn't bring in much revenue."

"I know. Look, if they do call, I'm going to need you to keep them on the phone for as long as possible. The equipment takes a while to trace. Okay? Stay calm and don't say anything to alarm the caller."

"Yeah. I can do that."

"Good. I have a few more question I need to ask you."

"Sure. Go ahead," Lu sighed.

"How is your relationship?"

"What do you mean?" Lu looked at him suspiciously.

"I just meant- I know how I acted at his age. Is there any way he could have run off? Maybe to be with a girl? Or-" Lu cut him off.

"_No!_ No, he wouldn't do that. I know he wouldn't."

"Okay. I just had to ask. With teenagers, that's always a possibility."

"Yeah. I see a lot of it. Runaways that…" Lu shook her head, "He wouldn't do that."

Danny nodded, "Is there a possibility that he could be involved in drugs? Alcohol maybe?"

Lu looked horrified, "No! Nothing like that! He's a good kid, nothing illegal. Not now, not ever!"

"Okay. I'm going to need his address book or a planner. Something with the names and phone numbers of his friends. I'm going to go to his school tomorrow, talk to his teachers. Was he involved in sports?"

"No." Lu stood up, "Let me see if I can find something."

"Okay. Thanks," Danny waited for Lu to return. He got up and wandered around, looking at the pictures around the room. He turned to face the couch. He stared at the couch for a minute, trying to visualize the boy. He saw Marc sitting on the couch playing video games, an almost empty pizza box beside him.

"Here. I don't know if it'll help," Lu handed Danny a palm pilot, "He bought it last year. He's saving up for an iPod right now."

"Is that money in a special savings account or anything?"

"Yeah. I-I think so. Why?"

"I need you to keep an eye on the account balance. If anything gets taken from the account, we need to know ASAP. Alright?"

"Yeah." Lu nodded. "You think he may have run off."

Danny nodded slowly, "It's possible."

Lu sat down and pulled her knees to her chest, "I just want my baby back."

"I know," Danny said softly, "I know. And we're going to do everything we can to get him back, okay?" Lu nodded.

TBC

A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to get this up. I'm watching the 'Strong Medicine' marathon right now… Let me know what you think!


End file.
